Burning in the Skies
Burning in the Skies is a song by American rock band Linkin Park. It was announced as the band's third single from their fourth studio album. A Thousand Suns on January 20, 2011, and it was released on March 21. A music video for the single was directed by Joe Hahn, Linkin Park's turntablist. It was released in the United States to the Nielsen BDS adult contemporary indicator chart by February 2011, although it was clarified by vocalist Mike Shinoda that it is an international-only single, hence not charting in any Billboard charts. "Burning in the Skies" (along with five other songs from A Thousand Suns) is featured in the "Linkin Park Track Pack" as downloadable content for the rhythm video game Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. The track pack was released on October 19, 2010. It is the first full-length song on the album, and features vocals from Mike Shinoda and Chester Bennington. Releases * A Thousand Suns * "Burning in the Skies" Music Video Filming for the music video occurred from January 17 through 19, 2011, with Joe Hahn and lead vocalist Mike Shinoda tweeting about filming the video. The international music video was directed by Joe Hahn. The video premiered on kerrang.com on February 22. It was also uploaded on YouTube by Linkin Park on their official YouTube channel, linkinparktv. The entire video is in slow motion. It shows the final activities of random people (a teen party, a couple in a car, a girl in her bathroom, other girl studying with her computer, an old man dining alone and a kid running with pajamas and a lion mask) before being caught in a blast radius of what seems to be a nuclear explosion in downtown Los Angeles. The explosion happens when the guitar solo starts. Then the band members are seen in darkness with effects similar to the ones used in the "Waiting for the End" music video, although they do not sing or perform their instruments in accordance to the song. The behind-the-scenes video for "Burning in the Skies" was released on March 29, 2011. Live On December 13, 2010, the song was performed at the A Thousand Suns World Tour in Melborune, Australia when the chorus had been sung by Mike and Chester after the bridge of Bleed It Out in several shows of the tour. Track Listing ;CD single ;iTunes EP ;Promotional Radio CD Single Lyrics I used the deadwood to make the fire rise The blood of innocence burning in the skies I filled my cup with the rising of the sea And poured it out in an ocean of debris / oh I'm swimming in the smoke / of bridges I have burned So don't apologize / I'm losing what I don't deserve What I don't deserve We held our breath when the clouds began to form But you were lost in the beating of the storm And, in the end, we were made to be apart Like separate chambers of the human heart / no I'm swimming in the smoke / of bridges I have burned So don't apologize / I'm losing what I don't deserve It's in the blackened bones / of bridges I have burned So don't apologize / I'm losing what I don't deserve What I don't deserve I'm swimming in the smoke / of bridges I have burned So don't apologize / I'm losing what I don't deserve The blame is mine alone / for bridges I have burned So don't apologize / I'm losing what I don't deserve What I don't deserve What I don't deserve / oh What I don't deserve I used the deadwood to make the fire rise The blood of innocence burning in the skies Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs